The End Times
by MaxJackson47
Summary: A strange phenomena happens throughout all the worlds, and the once proud heroes, are forced to submit to fate itself (Post KHIII, all errors fixed!)


It had been a normal day on the Destiny Islands, Namine and Xion chose to stay with Sora, more for one another than because they liked the place, for Xion, it was painful to see a place she had always lived, but had never remembered, but she stuck through it with Namine, who helped her cope, and every day reminded the raven haired girl that she was her own person, as deserving as a right to live as Roxas, Namine and Sora. They weren't nobodies, they were somebodies, and their love for one another had shown everyone that.

Sora, Riku and Kairi chose to continue their lives as per usual, which included races and fights, Sora was usually the loser of the two, after the year he had been through, which annoyed him deeply, but still, like back then, they were still games, and Kairi still kissed them both, so neither of them were worried about who was strongest, at this point, it was all for pride and bragging rights between the two of them. But Sora liked to show off for Tidus, whom he was the center of much fanfare from. Sometimes he would fib a fall to let Sora take the lead and come out as a victor, but neither of the oblivious boys needed to know that. Tidus wouldn't stop parading around the school about how Sora was his friend and how close they were. This would have ticked Sora off if it was a lie, but it was the truth, they had always been closer than the other boys and Selphie, with Wakka being closer to Riku, and Selphie being closer to Kairi. Both Selphie and Wakka treated their closest friends with admiration and respect as well, but they got less, which was fine by them, because Sora had done all the heavy lifting in the end, and Riku didn't like the idea of being a celebrity, so he chose to downplay his role in the stories Sora told.

Ever since three heroes returned, they decided to live on the smaller island, school was a thing of the past, and they always saw the sunset from the smallest pillar on the island, but Sora noticed something was off, the sky was darkening slower than it usually did, in fact, even though there should have been a nice soft sunset, the light was getting more red by the second, which worried all the boys and girls, who had no clue as to what they were seeing.

In Twilight Town Hayner, Pence and Olette sat alongside Lea, Isa and Roxas and watched the sunset. Roxas linked his hand with Hayners hand, and they both ate their ice cream, while Isa was making playful jabs at Lea's past as a young somebody, making Olette and Pence burst into laughter, and Lea furiously blushing, and swearing that he'd break up with Isa that instant if he dared to continue, and Isa did, knowing Lea was only semi serious, it was his reward for dealing with Lea's antics for several years, and Lea knew as much. They never noticed the brightened sky, perhaps it was a brighter sunset? Hayner went about telling Roxas his day while they were apart, which consisted of him messing with Seifer, which caused them both to laugh, they cherished these moments together, even if it was an everyday occurrence. The sky began to get darker, but it seemed to be quicker.

Xehanort and Eraqus sat together, in their old room, their chess board remained untouched for decades, and it was good to be back, even if they had never technically been away, considering the fact they were sent back through time, in a different realm, where they could live out their greatest dreams. Xehanort placed his rook a few panels ahead of Eraqus's king, forgetting completely about the queen that was in position to strike his rook. Eraqus chose this time to tease his fellow peer about his timidness in his youth

"Being bold Xeha? What a surprise, I never knew you had it in you" smirking the whole time, making Xehanort blush.

"You fool, just play the game" and Eraqus shrugged, still smirking at the reaction he got out of his boyfriend. While Eraqus was busy striking at the defenseless rook, Xehanort looked out of the window and noticed that the stars were gone, which was uncommon, a feeling pooled in his gut and he didn't like what he saw, something was not right.

Ventus had convinced Terra and Aqua to join him and Vanitas for some stargazing, but when they got set up, Terra and Aqua were so busy teasing Vanitas that they didn't notice the lack of stars out. When they got everything set up, they noticed their conundrum. There was a single light in the night sky, it was a small point in a canvas of black.

"Uh, guys?" Terra and Aqua abandoned their conversation conversation, something to do with Valentine's Day gifts for one another, and they saw Vanitas pointing up at the sky, and they, too, noticed the massive issue.

"Uh, Aqua?" Terra asked his wife, but she replied, just as confused as him

"Yes?" Terra had to take a moment to blink

"W-what's happening?" Terra felt an omen, but it wasn't a good one.

"I-I have no clue!" Aqua rushed out of her mouth, unintentionally yelling to her husband. The three apprentices were talking amongst one another, but Vanitas was mesmerized by the dot of light, but in a flash, he yanked the hand of his boyfriend, Ventus

"Ventus, do you see that?" Ventus looked at him plainly, temporarily forgetting the severity of what was happening, and was annoyed with his lover yanking his arm, shocking him as he didn't expect it.

"See what?" And Vanitas looked to see whatever Ventus was looking at, which was him, and in any other situation, he would have made Ventus flustered and embarrassed for his own entertainment, but now he was annoyed. Harshly grabbing his face and angling it to be in the sight of the light.

"THAT!" Vanitas shouted. They all saw what he was freaking out about. The light, which was a small point just a few moments ago, was rushing towards them, and it was getting very, very, very big. They all gasped, and Aqua and Terra moved in front of them, shielding them from the light

"We'll protect you!" Terra proclaimed

"We'd never let anyone or anything get to you!" Aqua followed up with. Vanitas, realizing the seriousness of the situation, grabbed onto Ventus's face from both sides, and forced him to look into his eyes.

"Ventus, I need you to kn-know, I need you to know that you're the best thing I've ever had in my terrible, good for nothing life! I need you to know how much you mean to me… I love you, I don't care what anyone thinks, all I feel for you is love, you mean the world to me… Thank you, for being there for me when everyone else left…" Vanitas trailed off, it may have nothing like him, but he didn't care, he loved his light half and would do anything for him, no questions asked, if he had been asked to destroy himself in the most painful way possible, he'd do it with absolutely no hesitation. Ventus, seeing the true love coming from his lover, began crying, as he realized that it may in fact be the end, and that they may not live to say the daylight, so he lifted Vanitas's face, and pressed his lips against his Darkness's lips. They had kissed so many times, but now, it was going to be the last time they ever did, and they weren't afraid of being open about their love for one another.

"I… I love you too, Vanitas, I always will, thank you for being my darkness, thank you for making me complete". The two wrapped one another in a tight, binding hug, as the light encroached ever closer, it was moments from penetrating the atmosphere of the Land Of Departure, and Aqua looked to Terra, and Terra leant down, and kissed her on the forehead. They remained huddled like that, it was the last thing any of them ever did.


End file.
